


Masochistic Love

by twinkminded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dark Harry, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Pet, Torture, role play rape, underage-sixteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkminded/pseuds/twinkminded
Summary: It took two months of torture for Voldemort to discover Harry's secret pleasure, and how it complimented his own. HP/LV





	1. Chapter 1

It had taken Voldemort almost two months to realize it.

He’d had Harry Potter in his dungeon for two months, having captured the boy near his home on Privet Drive. Two months that he went down daily to torture the boy. Oh, he could have killed the brat as soon as he got him, but this was much more fun.

Two months. Voldemort grinned sadistically as he remembered the day he found out Potter’s secret.

He’d been using the whip that day, adding deep wounds to the already scarred flesh. He’d had the boy chained in the center of his cell, his arms bound and raised up to the bar the chain was latched to. He’d just walked around the front of the boy and laid the first lash to the thin chest when he saw it.

The boy had an erection.

Voldemort had raised his eyes to stare at the boy’s. Usually his face was pressed to the wall, or hidden behind his hair. It wasn’t this time. And he could see the way the boy tried to keep the pleasure off his face, his cheeks flamed red.

After that he’d started to add sexual remarks to his torture before he decided to just plain add sex. He’d started it off slowly, jerking the boy while he hurt him, fingering him while he flogged his back. 

Oh how he’d enjoyed when a month later Harry finally stopped pretending to hate what was happening. The first day he’d walked into the cell to find Harry naked and kneeling on the floor, willing to call him his lord and master was certainly a turning point. While Voldemort enjoyed what he did to the boy, he’d always waited to be back in his rooms before jerking himself to the thoughts of the screams and blood.

That day was the first time he cummed (not really the way to say it, but to same came was confusing.) in the cell, his cock choking the boy while green eyes stared up at him. It was only a couple days after that he’d started fucking the boy, enjoying the screams of pleasure and the ones of pain he caused.

He also remembered the first time he went down to the dungeons and didn’t torture the boy, in anyway.

Harry had been curled up on the small cot he’d been given, wrapped in the blanket Voldemort had also given him. The boy had been weak and feverish, one of his wounds had been infected.

It wasn’t long after that he’d moved Harry into the small bedroom connected to his own, though he kept him confined to that room for several weeks before expanding the boy’s prison to his own room. 

After several more weeks Voldemort realized that Harry wasn’t his enemy anymore. They spent time talking and simply enjoying each other’s presence. They even talked about the changes he was making in their world, and the boy surprisingly agreed with most of what he was doing and was willing to offer his own opinion.

He unlocked the bedroom then, allowing Harry free run of the manor, though the magic-suppressant band remained on his ankle.

Needless to say that his inner circle had been surprised when he’d told them of Harry and that he was not to be harmed. Except of course for Lucius, who’d already known. Voldemort himself had been surprised when the older wizards began to like and even respect the boy. It had taken six fights with Bella; five broken noses and three breaks of her wand hand for Bella and being cursed many-many times for Harry before the two finally got past their hate. For some reason after the worst fight, where they both had needed quite a bit of healing, they had been come friends.

He’d never seen Harry as happy as the day he removed the band and gave him his wand, giving him his trust. He’d also given permission for Harry to leave the manor as long as he went under a glamor and with an escort. Scarily enough, he’d gone shopping with Bella and Draco Malfoy the next day.

“Voldemort,” Harry moaned, bring him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm,” he hummed, staring down at the bloodied back under him. Harry was lying on his stomach on their bed, Voldemort sitting on the back of his legs, making thin cuts on the pale back with a knife.

“Please,” he begged, wiggling a little under him.

“Be still, pet,” Voldemort ordered, smacking one of the wounds with his bare had, earning a small gasp at the sting.

“Please, my Lord,” he whined.

“Please, what?” Voldemort asked, running a hand up the boy’s back, through the thin layer of blood.

“Please fuck me.”

He grinned and waved his hand, releasing Harry’s hands from the headboard. “Turn over,” he said, moving so that the smaller man could do as told.

Harry turned onto his back, grimacing a little in pain, his lust-filled eyes on Voldemort’s own.

Voldemort settled between Harry’s thighs and leaned down to kiss and bite the boy’s sweat lips. 

“Please,” Harry begged again, wrapping his arms around Voldemort’s neck and legs around his waist.

Three hours later, after a much needed shower and breakfast, Voldemort sat in his thrown, Harry lounging on a large, soft cushion at his feet. He didn’t insist Harry sit there, the boy just seemed to prefer it to the chair Voldemort offered to conjure. The Death Eaters didn’t care where the young wizard sat, they still respected him as their second lord.

“Today is a special day,” Voldemort said to the Death Eaters gathered in the large meeting hall. They no longer wore masks, no longer had to keep hidden. Voldemort controlled their world, ruling from the side, allowing his people to be the ones in public.

“We have the last of Dumbledore’s Order,” he continues as five prisoners were dragged into the room.

“Harry!” The Weasley matron cried out when she spotted the young wizard, causing the other three to look up in surprise.

“Ah, Albus,” Voldemort said before anyone else could say anything. “I’m so glad you could join us.”

“Tom,” Albus scowled.

Voldemort sneered at the sound of his birth name, no one called him that. 

“Let us go, you monster,” one of the others yelled.

“Really, Tonks?” Harry asked, twisting so that he sat up on his cushion. “You really think that you might just be released?”

“Harry! We thought you were dead! Why are you sitting there?” A thin man with sandy blond hair said, the werewolf. “Help us!”

One of the Death Eaters snickered, even the corner of Voldemort’s lip twitched up in amusement.

“Why would I?” Harry asked calmly. “You stand against us.”

“You didn’t join him, did you, my boy?” Dumbledore asked sadly.

“I am not yours!” Harry exclaimed, his wand suddenly in his hand and pointed at the old man. “You lost me four years ago when you sent me back, yet again, to those damned muggles! When you didn’t even check the wards that were supposed to protect me! When your precious Order guard allowed me to be taken by Death Eaters!”

“We tried to save you, cub!” The werewolf cried out.

“Didn’t work very well, did it?” Voldemort smirked, running his hand through Harry’s long hair.

“Harry,” the Weasley woman cried. 

“Traitor!” Tonks screamed.

Bella was suddenly behind the woman and kicked her in the back, making her fall on her face. “You speak to our lord with respect!”

Harry snickered.

“Lord?” Dumbledore asked softly, somewhere between surprised and horrified.

“That’s right, show your respect,” another Death Eater said.

“Can we just kill them now?” Harry asked, looking up at Voldemort. “They’re annoying.”

Voldemort had to chuckle a little at the gasps of horror and shock that comment earned from the prisoners.

“I’ll silence them if you wish, pet,” Voldemort said to his lover. “But I am going to have my fun, at least with the old man. You can kill the others if you want.”

“Please do,” Harry said calmly. “I hate when they beg for me to help them.”

“Harry, how could you join him?” Dumbledore asked before he could be silenced.

“Because Voldemort takes care of me,” he told him. “Because he is my lord and I love him.” It was true, and he told the man a couple times before so it was no surprise.

“You know he can’t love,” Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry waved a hand to silence the man. “Perhaps not,” he said calmly. “But he takes care of me, made me his equal, and gives me everything I need and want.”

Voldemort ran his hands through the boy’s hair again, smiling inwardly at the devotion and love in his voice. He may not be able to actually love the boy, but he did belong to him and he took very good care of what belonged to him.

“Severus,” Harry said lightly and the man stepped forward. “Would you like to play with Lupin? I know how much you hate the wolf.”

The Potion Master smirked. “I would, My Lord,” he said bowing his head to the small wizard.

Harry waved a hand in dismissal and the man took the werewolf out of the room, two others following after Voldemort nodded his head in permission.

“You don’t wish to play with any of them, pet?” Voldemort asked.

“No, My Lord,” Harry said with a smile, knowing how the man loved him calling him that.

“Do not be cheeky of I will have to punish you,” Voldemort warned.

“Will you do it in the dungeon?” He asked, almost begging.

Voldemort grabbed Harry’s chin in a tight grip, forcing his head back farther. “I will chain you up and beat you until you can’t scream anymore and your blood covers the floor,” he promised huskily. 

Harry moaned, not caring who heard him. The Death Eaters already knew of his perversion, several had walked in on Voldemort beating him or fucking him.

“Make them watch,” Harry suggested with a twisted grin. “It would hurt them so much.”

Voldemort chuckled darkly. He so enjoyed what Harry had become. All Voldemort had to do was discover Harry’s secret pleasure and give it to him. 

All he had to do was hurt Harry in the way he loved and the boy willingly joined him, became the perfect pet and consort he could want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mild torture, role-play rape in this scene

Harry was chained to the wall of the dungeon, naked and shivering slightly with the cold. A young woman was similarly chained and unclothed only a meter away, her eyes filled with terror.

He cried out in pain when the cane hit his back, exactly over an open wound.

The girl next to him cried out, trying to turn her head away from what she knew was going to happen to her. Except that she couldn't. Bellatrix had made sure the girl couldn't look away, just another part of her torture.

When the cane struck again Harry had to bite his lip to keep from moaning in pleasure. It wouldn't do for the girl to know this wasn't his torture, but his choice. He wanted to be hurt, and if it helped to scare the girl, an added point for Voldemort, his lover, lord, master, his everything.

He continued to scream and fight against his restraints, even as he heard the beginning of the woman's beating.

He shivered when he felt Voldemort's body press against his back. "Make sure you scream," the man hissed, loud enough to be heard by the woman. "Let her know that she is next." It wasn't quite true, Voldemort wasn't going to rape the woman, but one of the Death Eaters might.

Harry screamed as Voldemort entered him after a silent lubrication spell. He hadn't been prepared in any other way and it hurt, hurt so good.

::That's it, pet:: Voldemort hissed softly in his ear. ::Scream::

Harry bit back a moan as he pretended to fight against the bruising grip the other man had on his hips. They didn't act out rape often, this was actually only the third time they'd done this as a way of terrorizing prisoners. 

Harry struggled as though wanting to get away, crying out with each painful thrust. He turned his head to look at the woman, letting her see his tear streaked face. He actually took pleasure in the fear in her eyes, in her cries of pain and fear.

He gasped when he was shoved harder against the wall and began to feel a stirring in his groin.

"It's starting to wear off," he warned his lover quietly. He'd taken a potion before coming down to keep from getting an erection, but it only worked for so long.

"I don't care," Voldemort growled, leaning back enough to press one hand against his back, slowing his thrusts. "It worked long enough to do what we wanted."

Harry looked back to the woman. Tears were streaming down her face and her voice was starting to become raw from screaming. Her back was red and already welting from the whip being used on her.

Harry gave her a little smile, as if to reassure her. "If you're really good," he said, gasping as Voldemort thrust a little harder than his last. "You might only have one of the guards." He smirked a little, gasping as he was thrust into again. "But I haven't heard of any prisoner being that good."

Voldemort chuckled at the renewed terror in her eyes.

Harry moaned and pressed his forehead against the cool stone wall, no longer caring about the woman.

"Only you have ever been good enough, pet," Voldemort told him before slowly raking sharp nails down his back.

Harry cried out, this time letting it known it was in pleasure.

"And only for you, My Lord," he said, pushing back, wanting his lover to speed back up. He moaned loudly a minute later when his wish was granted.

****

Harry wasn't quite sure how long they were in the dungeon, or what happened to the woman, after he completely lost himself in what was being done to him and he'd barely been conscience afterward. 

"Voldemort?" He groaned, turning over in their bed, hissing soft when his injured back met the bed.

"Go back to sleep, Harry." His voice came from the sitting room of their chambers.

Harry rolled back onto his stomach as looked to the open doorway. "Did she break?" He asked casually.

"She did."

Harry hummed in acknowledgement. So their scene had helped more the process along. 

Harry knew he should care about what happened to her, what happened to anyone in the dungeon, should care about all the people who were hurt and killed by the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, but he gave up caring about others a long time ago.

The day he first knelt before Voldemort was the day he stopped caring about anyone else. That was the day he'd accepted that he wanted to not care, wanted to simple stop being what others wanted and just be what he wanted. He'd accepted that he wanted to be taken care of, to be own, to be hurt, by Voldemort, his Lord. That was the day he willingly surrendered everything to the Dark Lord and stopped caring about anyone else.

"So you know where the traitor is?"

"Of course, pet," Voldemort said and was suddenly in the doorway. "Would you like to come tomorrow and help get him?"

Harry shook his head. "You know that the fighting and stuff doesn't interest me."

"Just the politics," his Lord chuckled as he removed his dressing gown and sat on the bed.

"Hurting others just isn't what I like," he reminded him.

"I know," Voldemort said softly, picking up a bottle of special lotion from the bedside table. "You just like to watch others be hurt." He poured some of the lotion on Harry's back. "And to be hurt."

Harry hummed in agreement, his eyes slipping closed as long thin fingers began working the cream into his back, healing his wounds and ensuring that any scar left would be small.

His muscles were like putty by the time Voldemort had spread the cream over his ass and down his thighs.

"Better, pet?" The man whispered.

"Much," he said then moaned as one of the slippery fingers slid into his hole.

"Just relax," Voldemort said softly and began to slowly stretch him open.

When his cock finally pushed into Harry, the younger man could only moan in absolute pleasure.

"That's it, pet," he said, his lips pressed to Harry's neck, as he slowly rocked their bodies together. "Just relax and enjoy."

Harry moaned softly, his body completely pliant. It was times like these, when his lord was so gentle that Harry could almost believe that the older wizard loved him. He knew it wasn't true, Voldemort couldn't love anyone, but he did care about Harry, he took such good care of him.

"Please," he whined as he felt his orgasm building. "Please, Voldemort."

::Yes:: His lover hissed in his ear as Harry's walls tightened around him as he came, drawing Voldemort's orgasm with it.

They had barely regained their breath when someone knocked on the outer door of their rooms.

"Come in," Voldemort called, not bothering to remove himself from Harry, not that Harry cared.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway a second later, his face showing no emotion about the sight before him. "My Lords," he said with a bow.

"What is it?" Voldemort snapped.

"We found a mudblood on the grounds."

"And that was reason enough to disturb us?" Harry growled, glaring at the blond.

"Forgive me, My Lord," Lucius said, bowing his head. "But I felt you would wish to know, Lord Harry."

"And why is that?" He asked, then whined when Voldemort eased himself out of his body.

Lucius kept his eyes on the floor. "I believe it is one you know," he said hesitantly.

"Can't it wait?" Harry groaned.

"Go take care of it, pet," Voldemort said as he put a robe on, leaving his body bare beneath. "I have to speak with Severus and Avery anyway."

Harry huffed, but got up and pulled his own robe on, though he at least put boxers on as well. He stepped in front of his Lord and rose up on his toes to kiss him. "Please hurry," he breathed.

Voldemort chuckled, but returned the kiss, knowing how much it pleased his lover.

Harry gave him a smile and left the room, Lucius trailing him. "You have wonderful timing, you know that?" Harry groused as they walked. 

"I'm sorry, Harry," Lucius said honestly. "But I really think you'll want to at least see this one.

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Is it true, what Bella said?" Lucius asked after a minute. "That you and our Lord had sex just to terrorize one of the prisoners?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, we did."

Lucius smiled at him after a minute. "I am glad you joined us, Harry," he told him as they stopped in front of the closed door to the meeting hall. "You are good for our Lord and our cause."

Harry smiled softly. "I am glad I joined our Lord as well. I've never been so happy and cared for."

"Or as powerful?" Lucius smirked and opened the door.

"That as well," Harry agreed. And he was. He was Lord Voldemort's equal, his consort, and ally. He was a lord to the Death Eaters and they respected him as such. 

Harry's steps faltered when he saw who was on the floor in front of the dais, before he stiffened his posture as he slid into his role as a ruler.

"Hermione Granger," he drawled as he settled himself into Voldemort's thrown.

The young woman snapped her head up in surprise. "Harry?"

"Who captured her?" He asked, noticing the slash on her cheek.

"Connor," Lucius said, gesturing to the man farther back in the room. 

"And did she get you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No, My Lord," the man answered, bowing.

"You must be getting sloppy," Harry said, turning his attention back to the girl he once thought of as his best friend. There was a time he would have done anything to protect her, but that was before.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She asked softly. "Why are you here?"

"You would rather I was dead?" He asked calmly. "Why are you here? What were you doing sneaking around here?"

"Stephany was taken," she admitted tearfully. "You have to help us, Harry!"

Harry looked at Lucius in question.

"The woman with information about the traitor," he explained.

Harry nodded then sighed as he looked back at the witch before him. "I really wish you hadn't done this," he said honestly. "You should have just stayed away."

"Please, Harry," she begged.

Harry sighed. Hermione had never done anything against him personally, but she was with the enemy.

"You have to help us!" She continued. "You're supposed to save us!"

"I am not!" He snapped, jumping to his feet and aiming his wand at her. "I do not have to do anything! Much less help people who abandoned me!"

Her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Calm down, Harry."

Harry turned to look at Voldemort as he entered the room, Severus behind him.

Harry blew out his breath, forcing his anger down. "Of course, My Lord," he said, bowing his head in respect. He never called him by his name around anyone other than the Inner Circle.

"Isn't this your mudblood from school?" Voldemort asked as he sat on his thrown, pulling Harry to sit in his lap.

"Yes, My Lord," he answered, lying his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Do you care to ask for her life?" Voldemort asked casually, as he had done with others he knew Harry had cared about before.

"I only care about our lives," Harry responded. He knew how his Lord liked to hear Harry admit that he stopped truly caring about other people.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped in shock.

Harry looked at her without shifting his position in his Lord's embrace.

"Just stop," he told her calmly. "I will not help you and you will only anger us by continuing to do so."

Voldemort tapped his finger on Harry's knee for a moment. "Is she the one people claim to be so smart?" He asked.

"She is, My Lord," Severus answered.

"Perhaps she can be of use," he said. "Do you think so, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, closing his eyes in contentment. "Depends on if she is willing, if not she won't be useful enough," he answered.

"I will never help you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Crucio!"

She fell completely on the floor and screamed in pain at Voldemort's curse.

"She is stubborn," Harry warned when the screaming stopped.

"So were you," Voldemort reminded him.

Harry hummed in agreement. "That was because I refused to allow myself to give in to what I needed," he said after a second.

"How could you, Harry?" Hermione whimpered.

"Because My Lord is willing to give me everything," Harry said with a little smile, not even bothering to open his eyes to look at the witch. "He helped me to submit to the real me."

"You would be wise to keep silent, mudblood," Voldemort warned. "Harry, pet, do you think she can broken and still be useful?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No," he said honestly. "She will pretend then try to either escape or kill you."

"Then there is no reason to keep her."

"Bella just lost her servant," Harry said calmly, earning a chuckle from the other man. "And she has been so good lately, shouldn't she be rewarded? She was the one who gave me the idea for you to heat the sound after you put it in me"

"Hmm, she did, didn't she?" Voldemort asked softly.

Harry nodded against his shoulder. Merlin that had been an experience, to have that thin metal in his cock slowly heat up until he shrieked with the pain, only for it to be rapidly cooled to almost freezing. (For those who done know, a sound is a metal rod that is inserted into the head of a penis and slid all the way down to its base.)

Harry snickered when he heard Severus choke at hearing that bit of information.

"Take her to Bella," Voldemort said in dismissal.

"Harry!" The witch cried as she was taken from the room.

"Are you tired, pet?"

Harry nodded. "I think I lost too much blood in the dungeon," he told him. 

"Come then, we have a blood replenishing potion in the bedroom," his Lord said lifting him to his feet.

"I took the last one two nights ago when you decided to use the knife for more than an hour," he pouted as he started walking with his lover from the room.

"I'll have Tippy get another," Voldemort said smoothly, his arm around Harry's waist. "And have Severus brew more."

"Okay," Harry yawned.

Harry curled up on the bed a few minutes later, his head on Voldemort's chest. "I love you, you know," he murmured.

"I know you do, pet," his Lord said calmly.

"Voldemort?" Harry whispered after a minute, already half asleep. "Thank you."

"Whatever for?" Voldemort asked, his hand carding through Harry's hair.

"For freeing me from myself," he answered. ::For giving me what I need.::

And his Lord did. His Lord was so very sadistic and matched Harry's masochism wonderfully. It was what first allowed him to surrender his body and mind to the man. Now his Lord owned his heart and soul as well. 

Harry was perfectly happy for the first time in his life, and he only had to surrender entirely to receive everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is only underage for a while, as he was sixteen when captured


End file.
